The present invention relates generally to techniques for structures and components that are plated. The invention also relates to plating techniques such as electroless plating, electroplating, and other electrodeposition techniques.
Various techniques for fabricating plated structures and components have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,856, for example, describes a method for making a microneedle by forming a micromold with sidewalls that define the outer microneedle surface, electroplating the sidewalls to form the hollow microneedle, and then removing the micromold. U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,350 similarly describes a method for fabricating metal plated spring structures in which metal is plated onto a spring structure after release. U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,966 describes a method of forming an interconnection, including a spring contact element, in which conductive materials are deposited in several ways, with suitable deposition techniques including electroplating and electroless plating.
Previous techniques, however, are limited in the variety of structures and components they provide. It would be advantageous to have additional techniques for plated structures and components. It would also be advantageous to have additional plating techniques.